rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kessarah
Description Kessarah is a woman forged from the darkness between the stars, radiating a sensual, almost predatory grace and ease. Small, willowy and elegant, she has a body not unlike a dancer's. Shorter stature gives her honed, svelte shape a more 'filled' look whilst remaining within natural feminine proportions. Large, slightly uptilted eyes, sensuous lips, high cheekbones, and a pert nose combine to create a rare, staggering beauty. Her eyes are a striking violet-blue in colour, appearing to hold flecks of starlight within their lustrous depths. At times they are alight with mirthful spark, or turbulently stirred beneath a half-lidded gaze. They are further swept in night-themed shadows and lined with kohl. Sable brows shaped in slight arches rest above these gateways to the soul; prone to mischievous waggle, amused loft or knit in thoughtful consideration. Kessarah's constitution seems to blatantly disregard the laws of time; with no wrinkles, blemishes, or blatant aging to her complexion. She's often been compared to that of a porcelain doll, with flawless, fair skin akin to freshly fallen snow, both soft and delicate from years devoid of sunlight. Midnight tresses gleam like a raven's feathers, offsetting the paleness of her heart-shaped features and framing them in long, loose waves. Evidently, she has not cut her hair in many years, letting it fall to her shapely derriere. Peaking out from these bountiful locks of are a pair of small, elvish ears. Oftentimes they're cuffed in silver "leaves" around the peaks, with shimmering chains that drape down to ornately pierced lobes. Armor (WIP) Arms (WIP) History Youth ''More to be added... Personality To be re-written due to character development. The Lady of Whispers is a bit of an enigma to discern, and it takes getting to know her over a period of time for one to be able to fully gauge her for who she is. In most cases, she chooses to remain silent and observe rather than put herself in a situation. If one were to look beyond the brooding demeanor, they would find a highly intelligent, multi-talented woman with the suave charm of a rogue and the fiery nature of a warrior. Her spirit is boundless and valiant--her loyalty even more so, for those who can win her guarded trust. Because she values her freedom so dearly, this nurtures a deep-seated contempt for those who wish to take it from another regardless of alignment or intention. She lives by her own creed, often putting her at the suspicion of others who might not understand the lawlessness of her 'out-of-the-box' ways and her fiendish delight in shaking the norm. One of her upstanding traits is her ingenuity, a benevolence, which unfortunately is sometimes played upon by others for their advantage. In the past, she often found herself a victim of power-games, where she was mistreated. Despite having been used, abused, and betrayed, she still manages to maintain faith in others, refusing to become cynical. While the first thing most notice about her is an otherworldly beauty, it is her empathy and mannerisms that truly shape her as a person. Indeed, there are those who may consider the sorceress overly brazen, flirtatious, or rough around the edges. Yet as much of that remains true to her character, such remains an exaggeration for a more genuine and kindhearted spirit within. Beliefs (WIP) Quirks *Addresses new people by honorifics: Mister, Mistress, Miss, Sir, Madame, etc. *Has a 'weakness' for rescuing stray animals. *Always has change in her pocket to give to beggars or homeless. *'Cannot survive' in weather that's too hot, or too cold. Maintains a constant enchantment on her person to keep the temperature just right. *Often dons clothing inappropriate for the weather as a result of the above. *Possesses a noticeable Gilnean accent, despite hailing from Lordaeron. This is likely due to being raised by a Gilnean governess as a child. *Voice heightens in pitch when excited. *Never yells when angered. Instead, her voice takes a low, venomous tone. *Mutters spells or curses under her breath. *Hates quiet pauses in conversations. Relationships (WIP) Odds and Ends Gallery Perhaps sometime in the future..? Trivia (WIP) Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Sorceress Category:Sorcerer Category:Information Brokers Category:Advisors Category:Philanthropists Category:Archaeologists Category:Neutral Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Diplomat Category:Magocracy of Dalaran